ShapeLess Figures
by Maylon Ariel Stone
Summary: Tracyis th chosen one and now withher new found powers she must save the world from the evil Volon. With the new threat of the Volectin, the three leaders of the Volon, Tracy must seek compainonship from a stubborn boy who also has great power. Will she
1. The begginging

"Three ninety, please." The clerk at the desk said.

"Sure"

Tracy handed the guy a five.

"Ok, one ten is your change, have a nice day."

Tracy grabbed her bag off of the desk and headed out into the nice warm night air. Ha so she imagined. It was freezing out side only 32 degrees she thought, to make the weather seem nice. Tracy was a tall red head, with the most beautiful red eyes. Coincidently her favorite color was red. Her beauty was astounding too. When she walked a golden, pure radiant aura seemed to beam straight off her. She had long, tan legs, long beautiful red hair going down to her back.

She walked at a quick pace, trying to hurry out of this cold weather. She only lived a few blocks from the store, so getting there and back would be easy. As she walked she got the feeling someone was following her. To her suspicion someone was actually following her. She immediately knew it was one of the

"Volons".

The Volons are an evil group of shape-less figures. They have been here on earth for some time now with no one knowing about there existence. Tracy was the chosen one who, with her power alone must save the universe from these terrible creatures of the night. She quickened her pace in order to alert the volon that she knew someone or something was following her. She turned the bend fast, and dashed out into the street. Luckily no cars were coming on this deserted street. She whipped around, dropping her bag on the road.

"I banish you back to that of whence you came"

, she began. Mystically her aura began to glow a bright reddish color. Immediately a flash of gold, and silver left her finger tips, blasting the volon. In the past every volon she hit with her power died instantly. Weirdly enough this one didn't. This volon looked a little different also. He had long black hair, which was weird because all volons had shaved heads. He wore an all black cape with a hood on attached to the outer rim of an all black coat. He was medium height, probably 5'10. The hair hat was visible on his head, showing threw his cape was jet black. She screamed in astonishment not knowing what was going on.

"How could you survive that blast? It wasn't all my power but it still should have done the trick".

He walked faster toward her. She was almost terrified, as he approached.

"You must be Tracy. Am I correct?" The strange man in all black stepped forward still. "My name is Tresareaus!" "

But..how..what is gong on? How did you withstand that blast"? she sneered.

"Young one I am not one the normal volons. I am one the three volectin."

Tracy stepped back baffled.

"Volectin? What do you mean volectin"?

She mused. He sighed l slightly, cocking his head to the side.

"You truly are clueless aren't you. 'The' volectin are the three leaders of the volon race. We have laid dormant for more than a thousand years, never breaching the boarder between our world and yours. I mean after all we had no reason to. We just send our little volons after you."

As he was talking Tracy was already conjuring up a spell in her head in order to defeat this being.

"So mister volectin-"

"The name is Tresareaus:" he interrupted.

"Well Tresareaus why exactly are you here?"


	2. Tracy's discovery

When Tracy was three her father used to tell her stories about Selene, and how she led the moon across the sky each and every night. He told her the story of Penelope, who was a daughter of the moon.

"What's a daughter of the moon?" she asked one day.

"You will find out one day honey, I promise, one day."

One day indeed she learned her true, heritage. Tracy was thirteen when her mother passed, and he father had no choice but to tell her what happened.

"Your mother was killed by an evil force that lay dormant here on earth."

"What force dad?"

"Volons, honey."

"The evil that you told me about in stories of Selene?"

"Yes."

"But you told me that that was just a bedtime story."

"Well, apparently not."

"Your mother told these stories to me. She said that her mother used to tell them to her when she was little. Why she would lie to me is beyond me."

" But dad, didn't mom like tell you everything? You two had like the biggest trust issues."

" Be that as it may, she still didn't tell me about the volons. I don't understand, it's not like her to keep secrets from me. There must have been something going on for her not to have told me about them. But even if there were she still would've told me."

" Dad is there something that you're not telling me?"

" Well your mother was a daughter."

" Well, uh no duhh dad every girl is a daughter of somebody!":

" I don't mean that kinda daughter you dimwit. I mean a daughter of the moon."

" But they were just in bedtime stories as well….weren't they?"

" Honey, they weren't just bedtime stories. How do you think we knew all the stuff in detail? We didn't just make all that stuff up."

"Well then..am..I…a daughter?"

" Yes."


	3. Stranger in my house?

"I'm not here to fight, so you can stop conjuring up your little have thought spell"

Tracy stepped back baffled.

"How did you know that I was thinking of a spell?" she asked clueless.

"I know what you are thinking. You are not strong enough to block out your thoughts."

"So what you read minds?"

"Actually yes I do."

"Interesting". She said focusing on her magic.

"What are you doing?" Tresareaus said sensing his mind being pushed out of hers.

"Stop that!" he demanded.

Tracy kept on pushing, not paying his words any mind. She was close to getting him out, when she felt him leave her mind in a flash.

"What happened? Got scared?"

Tresareaus only laughed. He turned around walking slowly trying to intimidate her. She sensed what he was trying to do. In one split second she also turned and began to leave. Tresareaus heard her walking away and turned back around.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"None of your business!" she sneered.

Tresareaus only laughed as he turned back around. He knew that she knew that he couldn't fight her then and there, but what she didn't know is that she would face her greatest threat sooner than she thought.

She continued to walking until she reached the safety of her house, and behind closed doors. She went into the kitchen to put her groceries away. She placed the bag down on the counter.

"What a day, what a day." she thought to herself. but spoke outloud.

She walked past the fridge trying to decide if she would or wouldn't open it. She decided against it and headed straight for the stairs. She began walking up the stairs when she heard a loud noise. !BOOM! She stalked the stairs now moving as slow as she could, whatever or whomever was up there she didn't want them to know she was there. She got to the top of the steps, when she heard a door close and someone scuffling in the room. She looked to the left sharply only to find that whatever it was, was now in her room. From the noise she gathered that there were more than one intruder, she let out a slight sigh not wanting to have to fight anyone. She was already tired from the encounter with that volectin person all she wanted was a good nights rest. She walked slow toward her bedroom door, she knew her floor very well where to step and where not t step so that it wouldn't make any creaking noises. Tracy was finally infront of her door she reached for the handle slowly trying to shake the nervousness from her from her mind, when she entered the room she wanted to make sure that nothing would cloud her judgment. Almost a soon as she flung she flung the door open, a sharp object as coming her head.

"Woah!" she yelled barely dodging the object, that was now laying on the floor, it was a fairy small dagger! She looked puzzled as to who threw it. She shot her head infront of her only to drop her jaw in shock as to who it was.


	4. Tracy's Past

AN: Each chapter continues from the two chapters ahead of it. The first chapters continuance isn't until the third chapter, the second isn't until the fourth etc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One year later Tracy had to try to live a normal life. She had to maintain her regular life, while trying to cope with the new information that she learned about her past. She some friends, not too many she was mainly a loner. Her best friend was a guy name Donavan. Donavan has always been attracted to weird and mysterious things. Tracy met Donavan in third grade. She didn't have any friends and she was always alone. One day after school he caught up to her in the hallway and asked her why she was so quiet all the time.

"Hey, Tracy right?" Donavan asked.

"Y…yeah." Tracy stuttered.

"Why are you so weird?" he asked, curious as to why she was.

"I….I dunno, why aren't you?" Tracy asked sarcastically.

"Um, see you later dude!" Donavan said, hurry away from Tracy who now freighted him.

He hurriedly walked away from Tracy trying to hide his smile. He liked Tracy as a person and he wanted to get to know her better. He had a funny way of showing it though, during the next few weeks her would blow her off, pretend not to notice her, act as if she didn't exist etc. As time went by they became really close friends and had grown too really like each other as people. Tracy even had a crush on him, though she didn't tell anyone about it until they were in high school.

Tracy was on her way out of the girl's locker room, toweling her hair dry when Donavan began walking toward her. Tracy was observing him, looking him over seeing how much he has changed since that day they first met. He had dark brown shoulder length hair. His eyes were deep green, with and hint of amber around the rim. He had a masculine but chin, as Tracy calls it. He was 5'11, at 175 pounds. Donavan was pretty muscular; playing on the water polo team, he had to stay in shape. He exercised a lot too he was big on staying in shape.

He approached her slowly, taking in her looks as well. Tracy had grown since he first saw her that's for sure. Her eyes were a beautiful red color, with a hint of gold around the rim. Donavan looked puzzled; he never noticed that about her eyes before. This new mystery only made him more attracted to her. As much as Donavan liked Tracy, he knew that he could never have intimate feelings for her. Donavan had his own share of secrets that Tracy didn't know.

"Hey, whatcha been up to?" Donavan asked as Tracy was still toweling her hair.

"Nothing much, you?" she mused back.

Donavan sighed summoning up the energy to ask her a question.

" Um…um I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies on Friday night?"

Tracy giggled, noticing the embarrassment in his voice.

"Sure she said" after laughing. "Um..just come by and pick me up after dinner. Thas ok?"

"Sure!" Donavan said, not bothering to hide the excitement from his voice.

"After dinner Friday night it is." He sang, as he walked off.


	5. In the bedroom

"Donavan!" Tracy screamed so loudly, the window practically cracked.

"Tracy!" Donavan retorted, almost causing the window to fully break.

Tracy's excitement quickly faded when she realized that it was Donavan who threw the dagger.

"Donavan" she began, voice raspy with nervousness. "Why did you throw the dagger?"

Donavan only looked as puzzled as she did earlier.

"Dagger, what dagger?" Donavan said looking around. Tracy stepped back picking up the dagger off of the floor.

"This one" she said tossing it back at him. Donavan eyes grew wide with worry.

"Tracy where did you…" he trailed off fiddling with the sharp object in his hand.

Tracy just looked at him in awe. Donavan continued to play with the dagger in his hand not paying any attention to any and everything around him. Tracy didn't know what to think whether to believe him about the thrown dagger or not to. She just stood in the doorway looking at him. Donavan continued to play with the dagger forgetting that Tracy was even in the room.

"Donavan" Tracy started her voice a bit raspy from the nervousness. Donavan only gave her a blank stare, he looked funny though. Something about that dagger compelled him to beg for his sanity inside his own head.

"Donavan" the voice inside his head whispered.

"Donavan" it continued to say louder, and louder until;

"DONAVAN!" the voiced yelled so loud that it startled him, causing him to fall backward. Tracy rushed to him catching him right before he hit the ground.

"Donavan" Tracy tried again, not realizing that he was unconscious. Once she realized that he was unconscious, she began violently shaking him, not knowing that she was actually causing more damage than helping.

Donavan finally began to wake and Tracy eyes glowed with excitement. She was beginning to think that he would never recover.

"How long was I out" he asked, voiced kind of mute.

"Three days" she said trying to hide the truth.


End file.
